sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Battle
– gra z [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii ''Sonic the Hedgehog]], wydana w 2003 roku w Japonii, oraz w 2004 roku w Ameryce Północnej i Europie na konsolę Game Boy Advance. Jest bijatyką, w której modele postaci stanowią dwuwymiarowe sprite'y, natomiast otoczenie jest trójwymiarowe. Wydarzenia z gry kontynuuje Sonic Advance 3, a w Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood pojawiają się odniesienia do Sonic Battle. Fabuła Historia Sonica W ręce Doktora Eggmana dostał się Gizoid - starożytny robot bojowy. Eggman dał mu Szmaragd Chaosu i próbował zmusić do wykonywania rozkazów. Gizoid nie reagował jednak, co doprowadziło Eggmana do złości. Doktor zabrał mu Szmaragd Chaosu i pobrał potrzebne dane. Następnie porzucił robota na plaży w Emerald Town. Wykorzystując pobrane dane i eksperymenty na Szmaragdach Chaosu doktor zbudował swoje własne Gizoidy - E-121 Phi, które były zasilane odłamkami szmaragdów. Z części starych robotów doktor zbudował Chaos Gammę, którego potem wysłał w celu odzyskania Gizoida. Aby zarobić nieco pieniędzy doktor sprzedał część swoich Guard Robo. Sonic i Tails zamieszkali w Emerald Town, niedaleko Central City. Pewnego dnia Sonic znalazł na Emerald Beach tajemniczego robota, któremu nadał imię Emerl. Robot zachowywał się dosyć nietypowo: nie potrafił mówić i początkowo nie ruszał się, ale w końcu zaczął wykonywać wszystkie polecenia Sonica. Podekscytowany odkryciem jeż postanowił zabrać Emerla do Tailsa, ale po drodze napadł go Shadow. Czarny jeż zażądał od Sonica oddania Emerla, ale niebieski jeż nie zamierzał tego zrobić i musiał pokonać swojego rywala w pojedynku. Shadow ostrzegł następnie Sonica, aby uważał na Emerla, po czym odszedł. Tails wyszedł powitać gości. Sonic nie poświęcił mu zbyt wiele czasu: zostawił Emerla, aby rozejrzeć się, czy na plaży nie ma Rouge. Sonic dowiedział się od niej, że Shadow, Eggman, a nawet Prezydent chcą mieć Emerla. Niebieski jeż musiał stoczyć Rouge pojedynek, aby móc zachować robota i mieć spokój od nietoperzycy. Sonic wygrał i Rouge uciekła. Sonic udał się następnie do Warsztatu Tailsa, ale przed wejściem został zaatakowany przez szarą kopię Emerla. Po pokonaniu jej niebieski jeż dowiedział się od Tailsa, że robot ten napadł na kilka sklepów jubilerskich. Oprócz tego lis dokonał niezwykłego odkrycia. Okazało się, że Emerl może kopiować ataki innych i wykorzystywać Szmaragdy Chaosu do wzmacniania się. Sonic i Tails postanowili przetestować umiejętności robota i nauczyć go kilku ataków. Po odbytym treningu Sonic i Tails zdecydowali że powinni spotkać Knucklesa, który pomógłby zdobyć im Szmaragdy Chaosu. Bohaterowie ruszyli do Holy Summit, ale po drodze wysłali Emerla do walki z E-121 Phi, aby przetestować jego umiejętności. Kiedy dotarli pod dom Knucklesa, zaatakował ich robot przypominający E-102 Gammę. Sonic, Tails i Emerl pokonali go wspólnymi siłami. Kiedy dostali się do domu Knucklesa, kolczatka powitał ich. Jednakże na widok Emerla zareagował z agresją, myląc go z E-121 Phi który napadł na sklepy z biżuterią. Emerl musiał pokonać Knucklesa w walce, aby Sonic i Tails wyjaśnili kolczatce całą sytuację. Knuckles postanowił oddać swój Szmaragd Chaosu. Sonic i Tails przekazali go Emerlowi i robot zaczął wypowiadać swoje pierwsze słowa. Historia Tailsa Tails zaczął się martwić o to z jakim spokojem Sonic podchodzi do Emerla. Lis obawiał się że robot może być niebezpieczny, ponieważ niewiele wiadomo na jego temat. Tails postanowił zabrać Emerla do Central Lab w Central City, aby go przebadać. Lis musiał przekonać do tego Sonica, poprzez pojedynek, ale ostatecznie udało mu się to. Po wejściu do miasta zaatakował ich E-121 Phi, ale Tails i Emerl pokonali go. Kiedy jednak próbowali wejść do Central Lab spotkali się z odmową. Próbując znaleźć sposób na dostanie się do laboratorium spotkali Rouge. Nietoperzyca zaproponowała im pojedynek, w którym mogliby wygrać kartę dostępu. Po otrzymaniu karty dostali się do laboratorium i Tails zbadał Emerla. Okazało się, że robot został nazwany Gizoidem i znaleziono go w starożytnych ruinach. Eksperymenty na nim prowadził Profesor Gerald Robotnik, dziadek Eggmana. Informacje te okazały się jednak ściśle tajne i bohaterowie zostali otoczeni przez Guard Robo. Bohaterowie zdołali uciec z laboratorium i pokonać roboty. Jednak nawet na ulicach miasta byli ścigani, więc postanowili udać się do Holy Summit przez Central Highway. Zatrzymał ich tam jednak Shadow, który chciał zniszczyć Emerla ponieważ uważał go za groźną broń. Tails bronił robota i wspólnie z nim udało mu się powstrzymać Shadowa. Ich pojedynek przerwała Rouge, która poinformowała że zbliżają się Guard Robo. Shadow i Rouge uciekli, a Tails i Emerl pokonali kolejne Guard Robo i dostali się do Holy Summit. Tails i Emerl zgubili Guard Robo w Holy Summit. Spotkali się z Knucklesem, który ponownie zaatakował Emerla po tym jak został przez niego sprowokowany. Tails pomógł w uspokojeniu kolczatki i przedstawił mu całą sytuację. Kolczatka obiecał eskortować ich z powrotem do Emerald Town. Po drodze zostali zaatakowani przez Chaos Gammę, którego wspólnie pokonali. Kolczatka obiecał się dalej odwracać jego uwagę, podczas gdy Tails i Emerl wrócili do Sonica. Zanim lis zdążył go poinformować o odkryciu, zjawiła się Rouge i powiedziała, że Emerl jest najbardziej zabójczą bronią na świecie. Sonic nie chciał w to uwierzyć, twierdząc że robota będzie można łatwo przeprogramować. Tails poparł Rouge, mówiąc że główny komputer w Central Lab spalił się w trakcie analizowania Emerla, a bohaterów zaczęły ścigać Guard Robo. Rouge wpadła wówczas na pomysł, że Emerla można będzie zresetować po zgromadzeniu siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Nietoperzyca nie wiedziała jeszcze jak dokładnie tego dokonać. Przed odejściem poprosiła Sonica o wydanie Emerlowi rozkazu słuchania się jej. Niebieski jeż zrobił to, a Rouge zniknęła. Po chwili zjawił się Knuckles i zapytał się Emerla czy Rouge nie próbowała go oszukać. Robot nie odpowiedział. Sonic wyczuł okazję i kazał Emerlowi ignorować Knucklesa. Kolczatka wściekł się i postanowił rozstrzygnąć tę zuchwałość w walce z Soniciem, do której zresztą dołączył się Emerl. Tails patrzył na to wszystko z zażenowaniem. Historia Rouge W prologu swej historii, Rouge otrzymała zadanie od prezydenta - miała zdobyć jak najwięcej informacji o antycznej broni zwanej "Gizoid", w której władanie wszedł doktor Eggman. Rouge przymuje zadanie oraz przypomina prezydentowi o nagrodzie jaką ma otrzymać za wykonanie misji. Rouge, mając pozwolenie na zalogowanie się do rządowego komputera, postanawia to wykorzystać, by zdobyć informacje o różnorakich skarbach. Niestety, kiedy dostała się do Central Lab okazało się, że ktoś inny ma aktualnie dostęp do danych z komputera. Rouge odkrywa, że to doktor Eggman włamał się rządowego komputera, a chwilę później odnajduje miejsce, z którego włamano się do systemu. thumb|220px|Wizyta Rouge w bazie Eggmana Nietoperzyca złożyła wizytę doktorowi w jego bazie. Dowiedziała się, że Eggman wyrzucił antyczną broń na plażę, ponieważ nie potrafiła nawet wykonać podstawowych poleceń i zamiast tego, skorzystał z danych broni, by utworzyć nowego, lepszego robota - E121 Phi, który tak jak oryginał zasilany jest odłamkami Szmaragdu Chaosu. Doktor planuje wysłać Phi na poszukiwania pozostałych Szmaragdów Chaosu i wyzywa Rouge na pojedynek z robotem, by ta przekonała się o jego potędze i trzymała się z daleka od szmaragdów. Po wygranym pojedynku, Phi rozpadł się, a Rouge wzięła jego odłamek szmaragdu. Następnie postanowiła dowiedzieć się więcej o samym Gizoidzie. W tym celu udała się ponownie do Central Lab i zaczęła szukać informacji o broni. Dowiedziała się, że Gizoid został odnaleziony na Ancient Ruins i jest w stanie skopiować zdolności każdej broni. Profesor Gerald Robotnik był tym, który odkrył broń i próbował na niej eksperymentować, niestety badania zostały przerwane przez rząd. Rouge wpadła wtedy na pewien pomysł - jeśli wyszkoli Gizoida na najpotężniejszego robota-złodzieja, ta wejdzie w posiadanie wszystkich klejnotów na świecie. Jednak, żeby robot był posłuszny, trzeba odnaleźć z nim "Połączenie". Postanowiła odnaleźć robota, nim zrobi to ktoś inny. Pamiętając słowa doktora, który mówił, że wyrzucił Gizoida na plażę, nietoperzyca udaje się na Emerald Beach. thumb|220px|left|Konfrontacja Rouge i Amy Sonic niestety uprzedził Rouge - jeż zaczął zaprzyjaźniać się z robotem, którego nazwał "Emerl". Rouge udało się uzyskać pozwolenie robota na wykonywanie jej rozkazów i postanowiła wykraść Sonicowi Gizoida. Sonic udał się z Emerlem do Tailsa sądząc, że robot ma usterkę. Wtedy również przyszła Amy, która spłoszyła niebieskiego jeża. Tails chwilę później pognał szukać przyjaciela. Rouge widząc, że Sonica i Tailsa nie ma w pobliżu postanawia wykorzystać okazję i zabrać robota ze sobą. Amy jednak nie pozwala Rouge zabrać robota i między dziewczynami ropoczęła się bitwa. thumb|220px|Atak Chaos Gammy Nietoperzyca wyszła z walki z jeżycą zwycięsko. Niestety po pojedynku zaatakował ją Chaos Gamma. Rouge i z tej potyczki wychodzi zwycięsko. Po walce zabiera Emerla do Club Rouge, w Night Babylon. Niestety ponownie konfrotuje się z Amy, która chce odzyskać robota. Rouge udaje się ponownie pokonać jeżycę. Rouge i Emerl weszli do posiadłości, gdzie Shadow, po otrzymanych obrażeniach spał. Rouge mówi do robota, że to jest jego nowy dom i że zamierza go wyszkolić na najpotężniejszego robota-złodzieja. Po czym wskazała na strażnicze roboty, które doktor Eggman sprzedał i kazała robotowi rozprawić się z nimi, jako pierwszy etap treningu. Następną częścią treningu było unikać ataków przeciwników przez określony czas. Ostatnią częścią treningu było pokonać Rouge 5 razy, ale samemu nie przegrać ani raz. Po treningu, Rouge spytała się robota czy jest gotowy na prawdziwe wyzwanie i powiedziała, że zmierzają do pewnego budynku na Emerald Town, w którym najprawdopodobniej znajduje się Szmaragd Chaosu. Emerl ma się zająć robotami strażniczymi, kiedy ona pójdzie zdobyć szmaragd. thumb|220px|right|Zabranie Szmaragd Chaosu przez Emerla Niestety, kiedy znaleźli się na skrzyżowaniu, nietoperzyca ponownie musiała zmierzyć się z Amy, która chciała odzyskać robota. Rouge ponownie wychodzi z potyczki zwycięsko. Po walce, Rouge i Emerl udali się do budynku. Emerl otworzył zamek w drzwiach, dzięki czemu dwójka dostała się do szmaragdu. Rouge zaczęła się ekscytować zdobyczą, kiedy Emerl zabrał Szmaragd Chaosu i wszedł na nowy poziom. Rouge była oburzona tym co zrobił robot, kiedy nagle przybył Sonic i między nietoperzycą, a jeżem rozpoczęła się walka. Chwilę później, do walki dołączyli również Tails i Knuckles. Po potyczce, widząc jak Emerl zaczepia Sonica, Rouge mówi, że właśnie z tego powodu interesuje się tylko klejnotami i nie zamierza zostać mamuśką, przy czym życzy powodzenia Sonicowi, nazywając jeża "tatusiem". Historia Rouge kończy się, kiedy przychodzi Amy i nietoperzyca oddaje Emerla i szmaragd Sonicowi. Historia Knucklesa Knuckles dowiedział się że Emerl staje się silniejszy wraz z każdym zdobytym Szmaragdem Chaosu. Im więcej ćwiczy tym lepsze techniki bojowe może opanowywać. Knuckles martwił się o to że robot nigdy nie będzie silny, jeśli będzie go trenować Sonic. Kolczatka udał się do Emerald Town i w laboratorium Tailsa znalazł Emerla i Tailsa. Kolczatka wyzwał Emerla na pojedynek, aby przetestować jego umiejętności. Po walce bohaterowie otrzymali informację o tym, że szary robot, kopia Emerla, pojawił się w Night Babylon. Knuckles i Emerl ruszyli do Central City i spotkali tam Amy. Dziewczyna myślała że Sonic przyszedł z Emerlem aby się jej oświadczyć, ale była zawiedziona widokiem Knucklesa. Kolczatka postanowił nie marnować więcej czasu i iść dalej. Po drodze wpadli na Chaos Gammę i stoczyli z nim walkę. Gamma uciekł i wtedy zjawiła się Rouge. Złodziejka powiedziała im że Chaos Gamma jest wynikiem eksperymentów Eggmana na Szmaragdach Chaosu. W rzeczywistości jest to robot inny niż Gamma, ale zbudowany z podobnych części. Rouge powiedziała im aby byli ostrożni, ponieważ robot planuje najpewniej zemścić się na Emerlu za zabranie Szmaragdu Chaosu. Bohaterowie dotarli do Night Babylon, a miejscowi właściciele pomylili Emerla z E-121 Phi. Knuckles i Emerl musieli pokonać nasłane na nich Guard Robo. Bohaterowie uciekli ale wówczas zaatakował ich grupa E-121 Phi. Knuckles zostawił następnie Emerla pod kasynem, ponieważ robot chciał wracać do Sonica. Kolczatka powiedział aby poczekał aż wróci. Kiedy jednak Knuckles wrócił Emerla już nie było. Kolczatka szukał go po okolicznych lokalach, w których atakowały go Guard Robo. Ostatecznie znalazł robota w Klubie Rouge. Knuckles i Emerl ujrzeli potem E-121 Phi i zaatakowali je. Zniszczone roboty upuściły odłamki Szmaragdu Chaosu, które stanowiły ich źródło zasilania. Rouge oddała im swój odłamek i razem mieli trzy. Knuckles i Emerl wrócili do Tailsa i dowiedzieli się od niego, że jeśli zdobędą jeszcze dwa odłamki to będzie można złożyć kompletny Szmaragd Chaosu. W międzyczasie Knuckles postanowił poćwiczyć z Emerlem na pobliskiej plaży. Kiedy skończyli przybył Doktor Eggman i wysłał do walki z nimi E-121 Phi. Knuckles i Emerl pokonali go i zaczęli ścigać doktora. W Central City stoczyli walkę z kolejnym Phi i mieli już dwa brakujące odłamki. Postanowili dalej ścigać Eggman i znaleźli jego bazę - Gimme Shelter w Night Babylon. W rzeczywistości doktor zwabił ich tam w pułapkę. Knuckles został obezwładniony i musiał patrzeć, jak Emerl samotnie walczy z Chaos Gammą. Emerl zwyciężył i skorzystał z nieobecności doktora, uwalniając Knucklesa. Bohaterowie wrócili do Tailsa i oddali mu dwa pozostałe odłamki. Po otrzymaniu Szmaragdu Chaosu Knuckles podał go Emerlowi. Kolczatka nie chciał aby robot powiedział komukolwiek że Eggman znowu go oszukał. Emerl nie dotrzymał jednak tajemnicy i o wszystkim dowiedział się również Sonic. Historia Amy Amy szukała Sonica po całym Emerald Town i próbowała zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Tails chciał ostrzec Amy aby nie próbowała znowu zabierać Emerla, ponieważ może wpaść w ręce Eggmana. Dziewczyna nie interesowała się jednak słowami lisa i pobiegła aby znaleźć niebieskiego jeża. Po spotkaniu go nie była zadowolona z tego jak zachowuje się Emerl. Kiedy robot skrytykował uderzenia Amy, Sonic uciekł. Amy pomyślała wówczas, że jeż daje jej możliwość wykazania się jako matka. Postanowiła dowieść że jest w stanie obronić Emerla przed Eggmanem. Robot szybko jej jednak uciekł i wpadł na dwa E-121 Phi. Amy pomogła mu w pokonaniu ich, co pozwoliło zdobyć dwa odłamki Szmaragdu Chaosu. Następnie zaprosiła Emerla do swojego apartamentu w Central City. Tam Amy przedstawiła Emerla Cream. Następnie przystąpiła z nimi do treningu. Amy zmęczyła się jednak, ponieważ trenowała bardzo ciężko nie tylko dziś ale już od momentu w którym Emerl został porwany. Po pewnym czasie obudziła się i postanowiła dokończyć ćwiczenia, ale tym razem bez noszenia ciężarków. Po zakończeniu treningu Amy i Emerl ruszyli aby znaleźć Szmaragd Chaosu. Zaraz po wyjściu z apartamentu zaatakował ich Chaos Gamma, którego Amy pomyliła z E-102 Gammą. Chaos Gamma został pokonany i uciekł, a Amy i Emerl udali się do Night Babylonm, ponieważ tam miał znajdować się szmaragd. Na miejscu Amy i Emerl zostali zaatakowani przez kolejne Phi, od których pozyskali nowe odłamki. Mając już 4 wystarczyło że zdobędą tylko jeden. Amy i Emerl postanowili go zdobyć pokonując Rouge w pojedynku. Nietoperzyca zgodziła się oddać odłamek, ale tylko jeśli Emerl pokona ją bez używania specjalnych ataków. Amy zgodziła się na to i wysłała Emerla do walki. Po pojedynku Rouge oddała swój odłamek. Następnie ostrzegła Amy i Emerla że Eggman ma 4 szmaragdy i znając go posiada w zanadrzu kilka sztuczek które pozwolą mu zdobyć Emerla. Bohaterowie dowiedzieli się również że Shadow przebywa w Klubie Rouge, ale śpi. Kiedy się obudzi pójdzie prosto w stronę Emerla. Amy i jej podopieczny postanowili wrócić z odłamkami do Tailsa. Lis złożył z nich kompletny Szmaragd Chaosu i oddał Emerlowi. Po chwili zjawił się Sonic i Amy pochwaliła się swoimi dzisiejszymi dokonaniami. Następnie liczyła na to że jeż się jej oświadczy. Sonic kazał Amy zamknąć oczy. Kiedy dziewczyna je otworzyła Sonica nie było. Zachwyciła się tym jak bardzo jeż jest nieśmiały, ale Emerl powiedział że chyba nie w tym rzecz. Historia Cream Amy wyszła do sklepu aby kupić nową maszynę do diety, a Sonic i Tails poszli poszukać Szmaragdu Chaosu. Cream została pod opieką Emerla. Opowiedziała mu że Amy chce tak bardzo schudnąć aby zaimponować Sonicowi, ponieważ jeśli się kogoś kocha to można dla niego zrobić wszystko. Emerl nie za bardzo to rozumiał. Niespodziewanie zjawił się Doktor Eggman, który sparaliżował Emerla swoim nowym urządzeniem. Następnie rozkazał swoim robotom porwać Cream i Emerla do Gimme Shelter. Będąc w bazie doktora Cream i Emerl oglądali proces produkowania robotów i zostali zaatakowani przez kilka Guard Robo. Emerl pokonał je, ale Cream nie chciała walczyć ponieważ była przeciwna przemocy. Wytłumaczyła Emerlowi że jest jej przez to smutno, oraz wyjaśniła mu co to jest smutek. Nieco później zaatakowały ich E-121 Phi. Cream znowu nie chciała walczyć i Emerl musiał ją bronić. Ze zniszczonych Phi wypadły dwa odłamki Szmaragdu Chaosu, które Emerl dał Cream na przechowanie. Bohaterowie podsłuchali potem Eggmana i dowiedzieli się od niego, że planuje zwabić Sonica do swojej bazy. Podszywając się pod jednego z Phi Emerl dowiedział się od doktora że mogą uciec przez kanał, do którego klucz znajduje się w warsztacie. Po pokonaniu kolejnych Phi Cream i Emerl zdobyli następne dwa odłamki Szmaragdu Chaosu, oraz klucz do kanału. Cream nie podobało się jednak, w jaki sposób Emerl zniszczył roboty. Przed wejściem do kanału zaatakował ich jednak Chaos Gamma. Emerl nie chciał aby Cream robiło się przykro, więc nie atakował robota. Sam otrzymywał jednak potężne ciosy od Gammy zasilanego odłamkiem Szmaragdu Chaosu. Cheese nie mógł już tego znieść i przekonał Cream do walki. Mimo że udało się go pokonać, to szybko się naprawił. Cream i Emerl uciekli aby opracować nową strategię. Cream było głupio z powodu tego że naraziła Emerla, ale Gizoid mógł szybko się zregenerować. Cream i Emerl przystąpili następnie do ćwiczeń, aby nabrać umiejętności potrzebnych do pokonania Chaos Gammy. Po pewnym czasie Cream i Emerl ujrzeli jak Doktor Eggman i Sonic wchodzą do bazy. Postanowili szybko uwolnić się, aby niebieski jeż nie został złapany w pułapkę. Cream i Emerl wspólnie pokonali Chaos Gammę i odebrali mu odłamek Szmaragdu Chaosu. Cream zapytała się pokonanego robota dlaczego walczy. Gamma odpowiedział jej że pragnie odzyskać moc, którą zabrał mu Emerl. Cream wyjaśniła mu że moc nie jest czymś co można dawać i zabierać, a jedynie wykorzystywać do obrony bliskich. Robot nie odpowiedział jej jednak i odszedł. W tym czasie Cream i Emerl aktywowali pułapkę w którą złapali Eggmana. Bohaterowie śmiali się z doktora i wkrótce wrócili razem z Soniciem, aby z zebranych odłamków zbudować kompletny Szmaragd Chaosu. Historia Shadowa Początek historii Shadowa stanowi prolog do historii Sonica. Shadow miał sen, w którym usłyszał głos wołający tragedia nie może się powtórzyć. Shadow wyczuł impulsy energii dochodzące z bazy Doktora Eggmana - Gimme Shelter. Czarny jeż teleportował się do środka za pomocą Kontroli Chaosu i odkrył, że wołał go Gizoid. W bazie była również Rouge, od której Shadow dowiedział się że robot ten również jest znany jako Najpotężniejsza Forma Życia, z tą różnicą że jest o 4000 lat starszy od niego. Zanim Shadow dowiedział się więcej został zaatakowany przez Guard Robo. Shadow i Rouge pokonali je, jednak ostatni robot zranił czarnego jeża. Rouge była tym zdziwiona, zwłaszcza wtedy kiedy Shadow padł nieprzytomny. Nietoperzyca zaniosła go do swojego Club Rouge, aby odpoczął. Podczas snu do Shadowa wróciły wspomnienia związane z Marią i doktorem. Czarny jeż doszedł do wniosku że Gizoid będzie musiał zostać zniszczony, jeśli tragedia z przeszłości ma się nie powtórzyć. Shadow obudził się i otrzymał od Rouge informację, że Emerl przebywa na Emerald Beach. Shadow podziękował jej za ratunek i pobiegł do Emerald Town. Spotkał tam Sonica i powiedział mu że Emerl już niedługo przebudzi się jako superbroń. Niebieski jeż twierdził jednak, że Emerl nigdy nie zniszczyłby świata, ponieważ ma serce. Powiedział również że Shadow także został stworzony jako wojskowa broń, a mimo to uratował świat. Shadow przypomniał mu, że zrobił to dla Marii. Sonic powiedział wówczas że zarówno Shadow jak i Emerl mają serce, dlatego nigdy nie poddaliby się siłom zła. Sonic przypomniał sobie również o tym, że istnieje hasło które uczyni Emerla normalnym robotem. Ich dalszą dyskusję przerwał Emerl, który chciał ostatniego Szmaragdu Chaosu od Shadowa. Po chwili robot uspokoił się. Zaniepokojony Sonic kazał Emerlowi iść z Shadowem i odkryć prawdę. Shadow i Emerl postanowili znaleźć Eggmana, aby otrzymać odpowiedź. Po drodze zostali zaatakowani przez Chaos Gammę. Shadow i Emerl pokonali go. Niezdolny do ruchu Chaos Gamma został przez nich zostawiony na ulicy. Shadow powiedział Emerlowi że taki los czeka broń wojenną. Shadow i Emerl udali się z powrotem do Gimme Shelter. Próbowali wykorzystać komputer do zdobycia informacji na temat tego czym naprawdę są. Wówczas zjawiła się Rouge i odczytała im zapiski ze starego pliku Profesora Geralda Robotnika. Shadow dowiedział się, że Gerald zaprogramował w niego coś w rodzaju duszy Marii. W ten sposób Shadow nie mógłby zostać bronią, ponieważ miałby uczucia podobne do tych co u dziewczynki. Z kolei Emerl od początku był projektowany jako broń, więc Gerald mógł tylko zaprogramować w niego duszę, ale bez możliwości usunięcia jego złej strony. Aby aktywować ten program i uczynić Emerla normalnym robotem, Gerald ustawił hasło przynieś ludzkości nadzieję. Były to ostatnie słowa Marii przed śmiercią. Shadow postanowił oddać Emerlowi swój Szmaragd Chaosu. Następnie aktywował hasło i Emerl stał się wolny od kontroli kogokolwiek. Następnie postanowił stoczyć z ukończonym Emerlem jeszcze jeden pojedynek. Shadow powiedział że nie potrzebuje już Szmaragdu Chaosu do wykonywania Kontroli Chaosu, ponieważ ma w swoim sercu Marię. W trakcie ich walki Rouge postanowiła sobie pójść, ponieważ nie mogła więcej tego znieść. Shadow kazał następnie Emerlowi stoczyć walkę ze wszystkimi jego przyjaciółmi, zanim przystąpiłby z nim do ostatecznego pojedynku. Kiedy Emerl pokonał wszystkich wrócił do Shadowa i stanął z nim do walki. Czarny jeż został tym razem pokonany. Do walki dołączył się Sonic, który chciał sprawdzić czy Emerl zdoła pokonać dwa jeże naraz. Shadow i Sonic przegrali w pojedynku i uznali że nie mogą nauczyć Emerla niczego więcej. Gizoid podziękował im za wszystko, za ich pomoc w odnalezieniu prawdziwych, ludzkich uczuć. Shadow stwierdził że broń która ma uczucia jest niedorzeczna i odszedł. Historia Emerla Doktor Eggman nie zamierzał się jeszcze poddawać i ukończył swoją ostateczną broń - Death Egg. Naukowiec zagroził całej planecie zniszczeniem przez strzał Final Egg Blastera. Sonic, Tails i Knuckles naradzili się w Holy Summit w sprawie ataku na doktora. Ponieważ na Death Egg można było zabrać tylko jedną osobę, zdecydowano że pójdzie Emerl. Knuckles powiedział również, że Chaos przebudził się w lodowym kraterze, ponieważ nastały czasy wielkiego kryzysu. Emerl mógł stoczyć pojedynek z Chaosem, przed wyruszeniem na Death Egg. W końcu Emerl dostał się na Death Egg. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow i Rouge obserwowali go i komunikowali się z nim. Emerl ostatecznie pokonał Eggmana i doktor zaczął błagać o litość. W rzeczywistości chciał w ten sposób odwrócić uwagę Emerla, aby oddać strzał z Final Egg Blastera i zniszczyć kilka pobliskich gwiazd. Emerl doświadczył niesamowitej potęgi ze strony Eggmana i doktor liczył na to, że Gizoid nawiąże z nim Link ''i będzie pod jego kontrolą. Jednak w Emerlu doszło do przebudzenia Gizoida - najpotężniejszej broni na świecie. Ultimate Emerl wycelował Final Egg Blaster w planetę. Eggman próbował go powstrzymać, ale został odepchnięty. W tej sytuacji Sonic udał się na Death Egg z Głównym Szmaragdem, aby zatrzymać energię Szmaragdów Chaosu zasilających Emerla. Nie udało się to jednak, ponieważ Główny Szmaragd pękł. Sonic musiał więc zniszczyć Gizoida, co zrobił z ciężkim sercem. Emerl wrócił do siebie, ale doznał poważnych obrażeń. W ostatnich chwilach życia zaczął kontemplować nad swoją egzystencją. Emerl podziękował Sonicowi za wszystko i zapytał go jak miewają się pozostali przyjaciele. Emerl dokonał następnie samozniszczenia, ponieważ Gerald zaprogramował go tak aby w razie wymknięcia się spod kontroli sam się zlikwidował. Zostawił po sobie odłamek Szmaragdu Chaosu, w którym według Sonica miała być zaklęta jego dusza. Cream otrzymała odłamek na pocieszenie po stracie Emerla. Rozgrywka Ruch na mapie Gracz może poruszać się po sześciu mapach, które działają podobnie jak Pola przygód (Adventure Field) w ''Sonic Adventure. Nie każdy HUB jest ze sobą połączony (np. w Holy Summit nie ma przejścia do Gimme Shelter): *Emerald Town *Holy Summit *Central City *Night Babylon *Gimme Shelter *Death Egg Mapy pozwalają wybrać różne miejsca, gdzie można trenować z różnymi postaciami, walczyć z E-121 Phi lub kontynuować fabułę. W zależności od części historii można odwiedzić tylko niektóre miejsca. Boss Walka polega na sterowaniu dwuwymiarową postacią na trójwymiarowych arenach. Walki dzielą się na trzy typy: "Point", "Survival" oraz "Time". * Point - polega na nokautowaniu wrogów odpowiednią ilość razy. Pierwsza postać, która zdobędzie odpowiednią liczbę nokautów wygrywa. * Survival - polega na nokautowaniu wrogów dopóki ich życia nie dojdą do zera. * Time - polega na nokautowaniu wrogów w określonym czasie. Postać z największą ilością nokautów wygrywa W walkach może uczestniczyć od dwóch do czterech graczy. Większość ataków jest wywoływana przyciskiem B', który jest używany do wykonania różnych combosów (pierwszy, drugi i trzeci atak postaci), Air Attacku, Upper Attacku (używanego do wyrzucenia wrogów w górę), Heavy Attacku (używanego do odrzucenia przeciwników) oraz Aim Attacku. Każda postać ma również swoje unikalne ataki: "'Shot", "Power" i "Trap". Ataki Shot są używane do zadania obrażeń z odległości. Ataki "Power" mogą zadać dużą ilość obrażeń w krótkim czasie. Ataki "Trap" to głównie atakowanie bombami znienacka. Przed walką lub po nokaucie należy wybrać tryb ataku, który ma być wykonywany: na ziemi ("Ground"), w powietrzu ("Aerial"), a przed którym ma się bronić ("Defend"). Ataki "Ground" można wywołać wciskając przycisk R 'na ziemi. Ataki "'Air" wykonywane są poprzez wciśnięcie przycisku R 'w powietrzu. "'Defend" jest wyjątkową zdolnością. Polega na tym, że jeżeli przeciwnik zaatakuje gracza atakiem wybranym przez niego jako Defend automatycznie się przed nim obroni, np.: Jeżeli gracz jako "Defend" wybrał "Shot", gdy przeciwnik użyje ataku "Shot" by zaatakować gracza, atak ten zostanie automatycznie zneutralizowany. Umiejętności * [[Run Skill|'Run Skill']] * [[Dash Skill|'Dash Skill']] * [[Jump Skill|'Jump Skill']] * [[Air Action|'Air Action']] * [[Guard Skill|'Guard Skill']] * [[Heal Skill|'Heal Skill']] Ataki * [[First Attack|'First Attack']] * [[Second Attack|'Second Attack']] * [[Third Attack|'Third Attack']] * [[Heavy Attack|'Heavy Attack']] * [[Upper Attack|'Upper Attack']] * [[Dash Attack|'Dash Attack']] * [[Air Attack|'Air Attack']] * [[Aim Attack|'Aim Attack']] * [[Ground Shot|'Ground Shot']] * [[Air Shot|'Air Shot']] * [[Ground Power|'Ground Power']] * [[Air Power|'Air Power']] * [[Ground Trap|'Ground Trap']] * [[Air Trap|'Air Trap']] Inne * [[Fight Pose|'Fight Pose']] * Attack Support * Strength Support * Other Support Wyróżniamy również Karty z kolorami oraz Bonusowe karty. Sekretne karty Combo Karty Combo można zdobyć poprzez wpisanie kodu w budynku Sonic Team na overworldzie "Central City" w epizodzie Emerla. Kod do karty: * Sonica: 75619 * Tailsa: OTrOI * Knucklesa: yU3Da * Amy: alogK * Cream: ZAhan * Shadowa: ArmIa * Rouge: AhnVo * Gammy: tSueT * Chaosa: EkiTa Każda karta Combo zajmuje 6 gwiazdek (30 punktów umiejętnośći). Kiedy Emerl użyje umiejętności Combo to wykona serię: 1-go, 2-go i 3-go ataku, później wykona Heavy Attack lub specjalny atak na koniec. Podczas tego ataku, przeciwnik nie może się poruszać. Emerl i karty zdolności Emerl stanowi ważną część gameplayu. Bardzo często towarzyszy on postaciom. Po walce, w której był Emerl można uzyskać punkty - od 1 do 5. Ich ilość zależy od tego jak gracz walczył. Za wygranie walki jest 1 punkt, za wygranie bez utraty życia 2, a za walkę bez utraty życia ani zdrowia 5. Punkty te pozwalają wyposażać Emerla w lepsze zdolności. Po niemalże każdej walce, w której był Emerl po wygraniu jej gracz otrzymuje specjalne "Karty Zdolności" (ang. Skill Cards), które są różnymi atakami postaci, ale też ich indywidualnymi zdolnościami biegu, skoku i innych rzeczy. Ponadto po losowej walce można otrzymać specjalną kartę z danymi koloru (ang. Color Data), za pomocą której można zmienić kolory poszczególnych części Emerla. Każda karta zdolności ma kilka elementów. Na jej głównej części znajduje się animacja wykonywania ataku/zdolności. Nad nią znajduje się nazwa ataku/zdolności, numer karty (od 000 do 308) oraz punkty zdolności (w postaci gwiazdek w liczbie od 1 do 6, domyślne zdolności Emerla nie mają punktów zdolności). Każdy punkt zdolności to 5 punktów, które można zdobyć po walce. Pod animacją znajdują się informacje jaką siłę i prędkość ma dany atak/dana zdolność. Edytor Zdolności Aby wyposażyć Emerla w jakąś zdolność należy przede wszystkim wejść do "Edytora Zdolności" (ang. Skill Editor). Można to zrobić wciskając przycisk R''' na overworldzie. Gracz zostanie przeniesiony do menu z 5 opcjami: Edit Skills, Change Memory, Skill List, Exchange Skills oraz Return to game. Wchodząc do Edit Skills naszym oczom ukaże się pole z czterema zakładkami na górze. Można nawigować pomiędzy nimi używając strzałek w lewo i w prawo. Zakładki te to: * '''Move - za pomocą opcji w tej zakładce można edytować zdolności fizyczne. * Attack - za pomocą opcji w tej zakładce można edytować zdolności bitewne. * Others - za pomocą opcji w tej zakładce można edytować wygląd graficzny oraz zdolności pomocnicze. * All - w tej zakładce znajdują się wszystkie poprzednie opcje. Po wybraniu opcji z którejś zakładki ukaże się zbiór naszych kart z danej zdolności. Przykładowo, w opcji Run Skill znajdziemy karty ze stylami biegu. W każdej opcji jest 11 miejsc na karty (te same karty oczywiście znajdują się w jednym miejscu na kartę), z czego w każdej 10 miejsce jest zajęte. Znajdują się tam domyślne karty Emerla. Aby dać Emerlowi jakąś zdolność należy za pomocą strzałek najechać na odpowiednią kartę po czym nacisnąć przycisk A'. Aby wyposażyć Emerla w jakąś zdolność trzeba mieć odpowiednią liczbę wolnych punktów. Te punkty widać nad polem wyboru w formacie ''liczba użytych punktów/ogólna liczba punktów np. '''140/146. Każda karta ma wartość od 0 (domyślne karty Emerla) do 30 punktów. Zależne jest to od punktów zdolności. Aby wyjść z wyboru karty lub powrócić do menu Edytora Zdolności należy wcisnąć przycisk B. Change Memory pozawala na zamianę pamięci. Każda pamięć ma te same karty i punkty ogólne. Skill List zawiera wszystkie zdobyte przez nas karty oraz procent zdobytych ze wszystkich dostępnych kart. Postacie Areny Wszystkie areny (poza Death Egg) są dostępne w trybie Battle Mode. Areny, na których można walczyć to: * Emerald Beach * Tails' Lab * Chao Ruins * Battle Highway * Club Rouge * Amy's Room * Library * Metal Depot * Holy Summit * Death Egg * Colosseum * Green Hill (do odblokowania po przejściu wszystkich epizodów) Krytyka Sonic Battle otrzymała w większości mieszane i pozytywne oceny od krytyków. Metacritic przyznał grze 69 na 100, na podstawie 28 recenzji. Game Rankings ocenił grę na 69.34%. Niektórzy krytycy chwalili trafne wykorzystanie trójwymiarowych aren i dwuwymiarowych sprite'ów postaci, a inni wręcz przeciwnie. IGN przyznał Sonic Battle pozytywną ocenę, 8/10, twierdząc że gra próbuje być tym, czym jest Smash Bros. i nawet jeśli nie udaje jej się osiągnięcie tego samego statusu, który Nintendo i HAL wypracowali dla swoich konsol, to wciąż ma wystarczająco dużo rzeczy, aby stać się jedną z najbardziej oryginalnych bijatyk na Game Boy Advance. Portal Nintendo Power uznał że gra ma ograniczoną ilość ataków, ale wciąż dostarcza dużo zabawy. Na stronie GamePro ''skrytykowano tryb fabularny, zwracając uwagę na ''wyczerpujące zdobywanie punktów dla Emerla. Gamestyle dał grze nieco bardziej negatywną ocenę, mówiąc że Bijatyka nie jest mocną stroną Sonica - przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o dobrą rozgrywkę. Inne wersje i porty 2 Games in 1 Wydane w kompilacji z grą Sonic Advance w ramach serii 2 Games in 1 w Europie, oraz Double Pack w Japonii. Adaptacje W serialu Sonic X pojawiła się bardzo luźna adaptacja wydarzeń z gry Sonic Battle, w odcinkach: 45 i 46. Postać Emerla pojawia się tutaj jednak kilka odcinków wcześniej, nie posiada zdolności mowy, oraz już po zdobyciu jednego Szmaragdu Chaosu przechodzi w agresywny tryb walki. Ciekawostki * Wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu są w tej grze zielone. Główny Szmaragd nie posiada również swojego osobnego sprite'a, ale korzysta z tych samych modeli co zwykłe szmaragdy. * Kiedy Sonic, Tails, Knuckles i Amy spotykają Chaos Gammę, mylą go z robotem E-102 Gammą, wyglądającym bardzo podobnie. Pojawił się w Sonic Adventure, jako jedna z grywalnych postaci. Z kolei Rouge myli go z E-123 Omegą z Sonic Heroes. * W grze pojawia się kilka odniesień do Sonic Heroes, mimo że Sonic Battle zostało wydane przed tą grą. * Shadow pamięta w tej grze swoją przeszłość, co nie zostało wyjaśnione. Utracił pamięć po wydarzeniach z Sonic Adventure 2, co pokazano w Sonic Heroes. Dopiero w grze Shadow the Hedgehog z 2005 roku, jeż odzyskał swoje wspomnienia. Prawdopodobnie wydarzenia z Sonic Battle mają miejsce po wspomnianych grach. * W Central City położony jest budynek z napisem Sonic Team. Emerl może do niego wejść w trakcie swojej historii. W budynku, gracz zostanie przeniesiony do osobnego ekranu, w którym będzie mógł wpisać specjalne kody, w celu odblokowania nowych kart ze zdolnościami i atakami. * Nazwa kryjówki Doktora Eggmana, Gimme Shelter, jest nawiązaniem do znanej piosenki zespołu Rolling Stones. * Jest to pierwsza gra 2D z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, do której rysunków postaci nie wykonał Yuji Uekawa. Kategoria:Game Boy Advance Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2003 roku Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2004 roku Kategoria:Gry 2D